


Another Spin on 4.12

by BalletMom



Category: Homeland
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalletMom/pseuds/BalletMom
Summary: I’m relatively new to this site.  This is my first fan fiction piece, ever.  I have been inspired by the writing many of you have done.Like so many of us, I wish Carrie had gone for it when Quinn suggested they get out together.  Below is my fantasy regarding how things could have gone differently …





	Another Spin on 4.12

_“I love that you get cold when it's 71 degrees out. I love that it takes you an hour and a half to order a sandwich. I love that you get a little crinkle above your nose when you're looking at me like I'm nuts. I love that after I spend the day with you, I can still smell your perfume on my clothes. And I love that you are the last person I want to talk to before I go to sleep at night. And it's not because I'm lonely, and it's not because it's New Year's Eve. I came here tonight because **when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible**.”_

  * Harry Burns (Billy Crystal) from “When Harry Met Sally”



 

On this warm night, C and Q are ambling down a dimly-lighted residential street near Maggie’s house.  The click of heels resounds on the sidewalk.

C:            You've been quiet.

Q:           Thinking.

C:            About?

Q:           This.

C:            What do you mean?

Q:           Being home.  Being away from all that.

C and Q reach Q’s truck.  They stop walking.  Q faces C.

C:            Yeah.  Normal life.

Q:           Yeah.  (Q smiles.)  Feels good, just laughing, you know?

C smiles in return.

C:            Yeah.  Tonight was fun.  (Grimaces.) God, is that awful?

Q:           No.  Not at all.

C:            It was sad, but fun.

C and Q are still smiling at each other.  Suddenly, their smiles fade.  C and Q are staring into each other eyes, and have nothing to say.

Q thinking:          _This woman is strong and smart, beautiful and sexy.  She’s a risk taker and a survivor. She's fearless.  I would follow her anywhere.  I could fall into her big blue eyes and stay there forever.  Just to kiss her lips …_

C thinking:           _This man is strong and smart, and so gorgeous.  He’s my right hand ... my go-to person.  He’s the yin to my yang.  God, he’s my everything!  Why am I so afraid to let myself notice how incredibly hot he is?  Those ice blue eyes … those lips …_

Like unleashed magnets, C and Q dive into a passionate, prolonged, heartfelt kiss.  They become a fury of lips, tongues, hands, fingers.  Q’s lips slowly work their way to C’s ear, then cheek, then neck.

C suddenly spins out of his grasp.

C:            Quinn, I'll just fuck it up.

Q:           No, you won't.

C:            I will.  I do.  I know how this goes.  It ends badly.

Q:           ‘Til it doesn't.

C:            Come on.  You know my shit.

Q:           You know mine.

C:            But, you don't have my condition.

Q:           I've seen you at your worst.

C:            You should be heading for the hills.

Q:           Look, Islamabad was ugly.  It was a black hole, and I don't want anything like that in my life ever again.  I want to get out ... and stay out.

C:            Yeah.

Q:           But, I can't do it on my own.  I've learned that.

C:            Well, I haven't exactly been helpful.

Q:           But, you could be.  You want out, too.  We get out together.

C and Q study each other’s faces.  Small smiles develop.

C:            When you say, “We get out together,” what exactly do you mean?  What are you thinking?

Q cups C’s jaw in his hand and smooths a thumb along her cheek.

Q:           Whatever you want.  You name it.  Let’s find private sector jobs.  Let’s get a house.  Let’s get married.  Let’s raise Franny together.  I’ll adopt her, if you want.  Let’s have another child.  The whole Megillah.  What do you want?  What do you need? How can we make this happen?

C places her hand on Q’s wrist, as if to keep his gentle gesture in place.

C:            Wow.  I don’t know.  That's an incredible offer. That’s a lot to process.

Q:           Yeah, and my timing isn’t the best.

C:            No, no.  It’s ok.  Actually, it’s perfect.  At times like this, you really take stock of your life.

Q:           Yeah.   You do.  (Pause.)  Any thoughts at all?

C:            Yes.  One, for sure.  I want to be with you tonight.

Q:           (Laughs.)  Testing out the merchandise?  Or to seal the deal?

C:            (Smiles.)  It’s a commitment to trying.

Q:           I might not accept that from anyone but you.  (Pause.  Jokes.)   Geez.  No pressure here.

C:           Call it a leap of faith. 

C pulls Q back into another kiss.  It’s short but sweet.  And sincere.  C then takes Q’s hand and intertwines their fingers.  They walk back to Maggie’s house.  They walk in the front door.  Maggie gives C a wide-eyed “WTF” look.

C:            Change of plan.

Maggie:           (Smirking.) So I see.

C and Q walk up the stairs and into the guest bedroom.  C flicks on the light and ceiling fan.  C shuts and locks the bedroom door.  C and Q slip off their shoes.

Q removes his suit jacket and puts it onto a chair.  He then pulls off his tie and tosses it on the chair.  He undoes the top two buttons on his dress shirt.

C:            Nice suit.

Q:           After IBD, I’m glad I can still fill it out.  (Pause.)  Nice dress.

C:            Thanks.  (Pause. Laughs.) I think I know the next line.

Q:           Then I’m not going to say it.  I’m just going to do it.

Q walks behind C, pushes her hair to the side, and softly kisses the back of her neck. He unzips her dress.  The zipper is long.  He pushes the dress edges outwards, and the dress falls to the floor.  Q offers C a hand so she can easily step out of it.  She’s standing at the bedside self-consciously; she’s wearing a lacy black camisole, a black satin bra, and lacy black V-panties.  He takes a step back and surveys her, head to toe.

Q:           Carrie, you are breathtaking.

C rolls her eyes.

Q:           Really.  You are.  I will never forget this moment.

C pulls Q onto the bed, and they kiss.  They start slowly and gently.  Then, C parts her lips and draws her tongue along Q’s lips.  She touches the very tip of her tongue to the tip of his.  This gesture results in an immediate change in Q’s nether region, and C realizes Q’s packing a fairly substantial “weapon” in his pants.  Their kissing goes on for an impressive while, with C and Q both indulging in an unhurried first opportunity to discover each other; with fingers and lips and noses, their ears, necks, shoulders, cheeks, and eyelids all get plenty of attention.  As C and Q enjoy this new intimacy, each has the strange sensation of having finally come home, after a long, wearisome journey.

C sits up, pulls her camisole over her head, and throws it in the general direction of the chair.

Q:           Let’s not stop there.

Q undoes the front hook of C’s bra.  He slips the straps off her arms and throws the bra toward the chair.  Remaining are C’s tiny panties.

Q pushes C back down on the bed.  He gets partially on top of her, with most of his weight between her legs.  He cups both her breasts and stares at them. 

Q:           They are beautiful.

C:            You’re going to spoil me with all these compliments.

Q:           (Grinning.)  Well, you better get used to it.

Q’s tongue swirls around C’s left nipple as he continues to gently cup and caress her breasts. He notes a faint scent of perfume … all that’s left after a long, warm day.  It’s delicious.  She’s delicious.

C:            Mmmm.  Tantalizing tongue.

Q:           Try “talented tongue.”

C:            “Tantalizing,” for sure.  I’m waiting for solid evidence of “talented.”

Q:           Be patient.  All shall be revealed in good time.

Q proceeds to clamp his mouth down on C’s entire left areola and suck it in.

C:            Ooooh.

Q:           Mmmm hmmmm.

C:            The other one will get jealous.

Q:           Oh, we can’t have that.

Q switches his mouth to C’s right breast and repeats the swirling and sucking.

C:            Ahhh.  Much better.  Equilibrium has been restored.

Q starts laughing.

Q:           You’re silly.

C:            You inspire me.  (Pause.)  When are we ditching the dress shirt?

Q:           Now.

Q unbuttons his shirt, takes it off, and pitches it toward the chair.

C:            And?

Q stands up, removes his suit pants, and places them on the chair.  He also pulls off his socks.  Remaining are Q’s “brief briefs” in a cobalt blue; they barely cover his bulging cock, which is off to the side.  It somewhat resembles a chained dragon.

Q:           We’re equal now.

C nods.  C checks Q out, as he returns to the bed.  He’s trim and wiry.  He’s not very muscular, but she’s seen evidence of his incredible strength.  It’s funny how guys can be very strong without the classic musculature or six-pack.  C's never gone for those super buff guys, anyway. To her, Q is perfect.

C:            You are too hot for words.

Q crashes onto the bed.

Q:           Shut up.

C:            No, really.  Scars and all.  But, I’m sure you hear that all the time.

Q:           Ha!

C:            The truth …

Q:           The truth?

C:            Yes, the truth.

Q:           Occasionally, I get a compliment.  Not very often.  I actually don’t hook up that much.

C:            Oh, you poor thing.  You must be overflowing with desire.

Q glances down at his bulging briefs.

Q:           Um, yeah.

C climbs onto Q and begins swirling and sucking his nipples just as he swirled and sucked hers.

Q:           Fuuuccckkkk …

C:            What were you saying before?  To be patient?

Q:           My own words come back to haunt me.

C's tongue travels a lazy serpentine path along his nearly-hairless chest and abdomen, down past his navel. She feels Q's hands gently massaging her scalp. She feels his cock twitching beneath her abdomen.

C:            What the heck is going on down here, anyway?

C moves down so that she’s between Q’s legs.  She critically analyzes the situation with Q’s briefs: a large, firm, slightly-curved cock, barely leashed by a band of elastic and jersey cotton.  She can smell his shower gel, plus the barest hint of male musk, from a long, warm day.  The scent is intoxicating.  She feels a slight breeze along her back; she’s a bit overheated, and the moving air feels soothing. 

C:            Clearly, these need to come off.  Someone’s getting strangled in there.

C tugs on the sides of Q’s briefs.  He raises his hips.  C carefully removes his briefs and throws them toward the chair.

Emerging from a small forest of puffy brown pubic hair, Q’s cock is now fully extended: erect, hot, hard, and huge.

C:            Did you register this thing with the local police?  I think you’re supposed to have a license for all weapons within the city limits.

Q:           Did you really say that?

C:            It looks dangerous.

Q:           Great.  Now I have to feel self-conscious.

C:            Mmm.  Not self-conscious.  Proud.

Q:           Hey, it’s all yours.

C inches up so that her mouth can reach Q’s cock.  She begins by twirling her tongue around the head.  She then deliberately licks his entire cock, up and down, up and down, until it is thoroughly coated with her saliva.  Finally, she puts the entire head into her mouth, tightens her lips around the shaft, and moves her head up and down at a moderate pace, while swirling her tongue around the head.  She cannot fit his entire length into her mouth, so her left hand provides supplemental stimulation at the base. 

Q:           Fuuucccckkkk …

C:            (With a mouthful of cock.)  Yeah.  You said.

C moves so that she is balanced on her knees and calves.  C stops sucking for a moment.  She puts her right index finger into her mouth and coats it thickly with saliva.  She resumes sucking and stroking his cock.  With her right hand, she moves her index finger to Q’s ass; she gently plunges it in.  With her remaining right fingers, she gently massages his balls.

Q:           Oh my God …

C:            Mmmmm hmmmmm.

Q’s breathing quickens.

Q:           Geez.  You are the best.

C gets the feeling he'd like to get more control over the action.

C:            Go ahead.  You know you want to.

Q laughs and grabs C’s head and makes it move at his rhythm.  C accommodates him.

Suddenly, Q sits up.

Q:           Stop.  I’m not going to come first.

C:            Why not?

Q:           Because I think someone is getting jealous.  Equilibrium and all that.

With surprising ease, Q flips C over.  He puts his hand between C’s legs.  The lacy fabric is hot and practically sopping.  He raises a quizzical eye to C. 

Q:           Ow!

C rolls her eyes.

C:            I blame you.  See what you do to me?

Q slips off C’s panties. He lobs them over to the chair. 

Q moves between C’s legs.  He studies her.  He gently moves her pale pink labia aside. Her clit is swollen. Her opening is dripping. 

Q:           As I thought.  She’s very jealous.

C:            She’s also patient.

Q:           She’s also perfect.  The prettiest, most perfect pussy in the history of mankind.

C:            I thought you didn’t get around much.

Q:           I see a lot of pictures.

He pushes her mons pubis upward, toward C’s navel.  Her clit protrudes through her labia.  Even though it's already swollen, Q thinks he can make it bigger.  He savors C’s faint pussy musk; it’s telling him he’s at the exact spot in the universe where he should be.  He gently applies his tongue to her clit and slit.  Her tangy taste drives him wild; he can feel his cock twitch as it rests against the linen bedspread.  He’d be thrilled to lick this pussy every day for the rest of his life.

Q eagerly moves his tongue back and forth on C’s clit.  C begins to moan and writhe.  Q decides to up the ante: he puts a finger into her slick opening and repeatedly curls it down to her G-spot.  He can feel her pussy walls tighten, and her breathing quickens.  He checks her clit.  It’s bigger, but he thinks he can do better.  He does more earnest licking, while repeatedly pressing her mons pubis.  He inserts a second finger into her opening.  C’s hips are moving in rhythm with his fingers, and she’s all groans and pleasure.  Her pussy walls clench and grab his fingers.

Suddenly, C sits up.

C:            I’m not going to come first, either.

Q:           Ok. So, let’s have the first one be together.

C:            Ok. Yeah.

Q:           Who’s on top?

C:            You, this time.  Me, next time.

Q:           Done.

Q climbs on top of C.  Her legs are already spread wide.  Carrying his weight on his knees and elbows, he positions himself over her opening.  C grabs his cock and aims it to the sweet spot.  Q slowly lowers himself, and C steers Q’s cock to meet her opening.  Although C is dripping wet, Q pushes himself into her a little bit at a time, in part to savor every moment of this sensation, and in part to keep from hurting her.  C is gasping.  Q practically has tears in his eyes.

Q:           This is every bit as amazing as I knew it would be … as I dreamed it would be.

C looks Q in the eye.

C:            God, everything about you is so perfect.  I keep thinking I should pinch myself, to be sure this is real.

C wraps her legs around Q’s waist, and links her legs at the ankles.  She kisses him with an eager open mouth.  Simultaneously, she begins to rhythmically move her hips.  Q meets her at the zenith of each wave and pushes back.  Suddenly, C stops.

C:            You know, I’m not on the pill or anything.

Q looks at C. He cups her jaw and nuzzles her nose.

Q:           That’s ok with me, honey.  This is our time now.  I want no barriers between us.  I want to make a baby with you.  If it happens, it will be a cherished gift.

With that declaration, C’s head swims; Q’s profound level of acceptance, commitment, and love hardly seems like something from real life.  From the time she was young, C fantasized there was a place in the world for her like this … and now, it seems she has arrived.  C begins to get tears in her eyes.  Q kisses her eyes and whispers reassurances that everything is good and right.

Everything fits together perfectly.  They move together as if they were made for each other.  Q takes control of their rhythm.  He takes them to a state of sheer euphoria.  C can only moan and cry out as Q makes her feel better and better.  She wonders whether there is any end to his ability to make her feel wonderful and more wonderful.  She’s in uncharted territory.

Q has never felt anything so fabulous.  C’s tight, uber-slippery, responsive, and terribly endearing with her reactions.  He wonders whether Heaven could be any better than this.  Or, perhaps this is his Heaven.

C hangs on to Q for dear life.  Her breathing becomes more rapid; so does his.  Her pussy walls clench and grab and tighten, as Q’s cock moves relentlessly, in and out, in and out, while grinding her clit at each apex.  The ridge of his cock head is extra large; C feels it tugging along sensitive interior tissues and enhancing every movement.  Suddenly, she’s pretty sure she’s at the edge of a newly-discovered cliff.

C:            Are you close?

Q:           Oh, yeah.  Just waiting for you.

C:            Please make me come!  Please!

Q sets a faster pace.  He moves his hand between their bodies and rubs C’s clit with his thumb.  Like fireworks, C explodes into a fugue of ecstasy.  She muffles a scream into Q’s neck.  The feeling is so consuming, she wonders whether she might pass out.  Her tight interior walls relentlessly pulse and throb in spasm, and force Q’s cock to pump out its hot load.  He groans into C’s shoulder.  Exhausted, he collapses on top of C.

Slowly, they return to themselves.  It could have been minutes later or maybe hours later.  Q looks at C and smiles.  She smiles back.

C:           Wow! I could get used to this.

Q:           Does that mean I passed the test?

C:            Oh please.  I am so not going anywhere.  You have me … forever, if you want.

Q fights back tears.  For so long, he’d hoped there was someone out there for him, just like this.  And, for several years, he had hoped it was C. Q smooths C’s hair.

Q:           Yeah.  I want.  Count on it.

C:            That was the most … the best … gosh, I don’t know what to call it … Quinn, you’re just amazing.  You made me feel amazing. 

Q:           Hey, you made me feel amazing, too.  Beyond amazing.

C:            I don't mean my body only. I feel as if you've touched my soul. 

Q looks down and blushes. 

Q:           I guess you know I love you.

C:            Are you sure about that?

Q:           Oh yeah.  I’ve known for a couple of years now.

C:            Really?!

Q:           Yeah.

C:            Wow. I’m grateful. 

Q:           Thanks … or maybe you’re welcome.

C:            Wanna know something else?

Q:           What?

C:            I love you, too.

Q:           Are you sure about that?

C:            Oh yeah … but I just figured it out today.  I’m sorry I was on the late show.  I mean, I sort of knew it. But, I was in denial.  I was scared.  It’s just so hard to hope that someone could really love me back … all of me.

Q:           Hey, there’s nothing to be scared of.  I’m here for the long haul.

C:            You’ve been right about so many things.

Q:           That’s a huge concession, coming from you.

C:            Every now and then, I make a magnanimous confession.

Q:           Ha!  I won’t let it go to my head. (Pause. Strokes C's cheek.) You're mine, now. 

C:           (Smiles.) Yeah, and you're mine. 

Q rolls off C and curls up next to her in a full-body embrace. 

C:            I guess we should talk about next steps.

Q:           Yeah … but they’re just details.  With how we feel about each other, everything will be ok, from here on out.

C:            I don’t want to spend another night apart from you.

Q:           I agree.  From now on, we spend all our nights together.

C rolls on top on Q. 

C:            Are you getting hard again?

Q:           Um, yeah. I can't help it. You do this to me. Is that ok? 

C:            Wow. As I said ... everything about you is perfect! 

And ... notwithstanding the expense of child care and ballet camp, they lived happily ever after!


End file.
